If I Told You It Was More Than Love
by switmikan74
Summary: All his life, Yuuri was never given a choice by the Nikiforov family or the world. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** If I Told You It Was More Than Love

 **Pairing:** Viktuuri, Otayuri

 **Summary:** All his life, Yuuri was never given a choice by the Nikiforov family or the world.

 **Note:** This is a tackle of total submission from Yuuri to Viktor because of his lack of confidence and because people told him to do so. Also, Omegaverse AU. #Yandere!Viktor #Cinnamon!Yuuri #LoveWins #IDon'tKnowIfIt'saHappyEndingOraSadEnding #depends #XD

ooo

Yuuri was seven when he met the heir to the Nikiforov line.

His mother and father were newly hired employees—his mother, the new head chef, his father, the new housekeeper of the hot spring inn in the unbelievably large land of the esteemed Russian family in St. Petersburg.

Given the circumstances, he wasn't given any choice where to live. His family was taken under the wing of the Nikiforovs—and once his parents were comfortably settled, he was, too, taken under those wings. And being young, just so, he was thrusts into the role of playmate to the sole child of the manor.

The first time he saw Viktor, the boy was in his room, reading a thick book, his back to the door. Viktor has the regal composure of a king. He exudes aura that demands respect and submission. Yuuri had looked helplessly to his mother who ushered him gently inside the room.

The soft noise disturbed the quiet of the room and made Viktor looked at him with such displeasure that his skittish personality made him want to run away. The boy with the silver hair, he thought before he knew of Viktor's name, has the coldest of eyes.

But the winter was only for a second before it melted into a summer sky when the pair of blue descended on his mother. Even so, Yuuri can't shake his fight-or-flight instinct away. There's something about Viktor that unsettles him. God knows what. But knowing himself, it probably is just his anxiety being suspicious of everyone. He once thought the deliveryman is going to kidnap him. And the ice cream man. And practically everyone, who is in fact, harmless.

"Aunt Hiroko." Viktor discarded his book carelessly on the floor, walking gracefully towards them, silver hair swaying beautifully, "Who is this?"

Hiroko gave Viktor her kind smile, eyes lighting at the politeness of the child, "This is my Yuuri, Viktor. He is my omega son I told you about before."

"Yuuri," His mother spoke kindly, smiling at him as she gently pushes him to the curious child in front of him, "This is Viktor Nikiforov. He's the son of Sir Ivan and Sir Katyusha."

Yuuri shyly peered at the staring Alpha, fidgeting when he doesn't say anything for a minute before beaming at him, taking his hand and enthusiastically bringing him to a hug.

He squeaked in surprise, looking at his mother for help but only receiving an amused smile from her.

"Yuuri!" Viktor's heart shaped smile was oozing with boundless joy, his name rolling out silkily like Viktor is capable of turning anything into treasure, "I never thought you'll be this pretty! I really like your eyes. And you're so soft to hug!"

"Th-thank you." He whispered in broken Russian, struggling to piece the streams of words from the silverette. He kind of wished he listened more when Minako was tutoring him the language in preparation of their permanent stay in Russia.

"Do you speak English?" Viktor asked, taking note of his struggle. He nodded in relief in the more familiar language. Seven year old Japanese Omegas like him shouldn't be subjected to the difficult language of Russia.

"I do!" He responded, "Minako-san taught me the languages she knows. She used to coach me in ballet in English so I ended up learning it."

"That's so cool!" Viktor gushed, his shoulder length hair swaying as he spoke, "I learnt English in such a boring way. Deda would sit me for hours to learn it. He's so dull. I wish I could have learnt English your way!"

Viktor was a bubbly Alpha—bubblier than most Yuuri knew, clingy at most. It was enough reassurance that Yuuri would never be left alone. For Yuuri, it dispelled the crunching fear of never having a friend in the foreign land. For Viktor, it was something entirely different.

And when it became apparent to everyone how much Viktor had taken a liking to Yuuri, it was inevitable for everything to follow suit.

Like jigsaw puzzles fitting together.

Only that, Yuuri wasn't the one fitting the pieces together.

Ooo

A week into knowing Viktor, a scary thing happened.

Georgi Popovich is Viktor's visiting cousin. He was as dramatic—if not more—as Viktor. Yuuri bemusedly wonder if being dramatic is in the genes of this family. It was a brief thought that accompanied him the moment Georgi opened the door to Viktor's room with a loud bang and an even louder sigh and a very loud exclamation of "My dear cousin, Viktor. It is I! Georgi Popovich, third heir to the Nikiforov Line."

"No Popovich has ever taken the position of Head Alpha from the main family, Georgi." Viktor was quick to retort, back still facing Georgi, as he continues to comb Yuuri's hair. Yuuri tries to see who had disturbed their playtime but Viktor was adamant of keeping him still between his thighs, sitting on the cushioned floor, and continuing their activity.

"You wound me, Viktor! This is a curse bestowed upon by the main family to the Popovich! A sleeping curse! A curse where we cannot rise against you. What evil!" Georgi rounded their spot and stopped his heavy monologue upon noticing Yuuri, "Oh. Good afternoon to you. I am Georgi Popovich. And you are?"

Yuuri felt Viktor tensed, glancing at him before looking back at Georgi, "Katsuki Yuuri. Please to meet you."

"You're such a polite boy. Are you an Omega?"

Georgi extended his hand to shake but before Yuuri could even reach the offered hand to shake, Viktor slapped Georgi's hand away with a resounding sound. Blue eyes glaring dangerously at Georgi.

"Do not touch my Omega." Viktor hisses, pupils dilated like a cat. Georgi stumbled backward while Yuuri stiffened at the bitter domineering scent coming from the bubbly Alpha.

"Vik—Viktor…" Georgi stuttered, "I was only introducing myself. It is etiquette after all."

Viktor only bared his teeth, sharp and malicious, deathly even, "Do not touch my Omega."

Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the shoulder tightly, making the Omega flinched, "Vi-Viktor. It hurts. It hurts. Viktor."

"Viktor, you're overreacting. Let the Omega go."

"It hurts."

"Viktor!"

"Vi-vitya! Let go!" Yuuri was suddenly pulled into a protective embrace, his words finally calming the enrage Alpha. Brown eyes peeked at Viktor and see him still glaring at Georgi.

"Get out." There wasn't any second demand after, Georgi was out the door as fast as he can. Only when Georgi's footsteps cannot be heard anymore did Viktor let Yuuri go.

Yuuri slid down to his knees, eyes looking up at Viktor, terrified.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry about that." Viktor called gently, hand reaching. He turned his cheek away, missing the stricken look of the Alpha.

"Wh-why did you…?" Viktor tried to ask, voice shaking pitifully, hands hovering over Yuuri.

"I… I should go." He got up to his feet, trembling.

"No."

"What?"

Viktor dragged him by the arm, "I said no."

"Vi-viktor. You're hurting me." Yuuri whimpered, "Please let go."

"No." Viktor was near delirious, eyes dilated, expression between panic and stubbornness, hand tightening on the arm he holds, "You're not going anywhere. You're staying here with me. You shouldn't go. Why would you? You're my Omega. You shouldn't leave your Alpha."

"Vik-viktor." Yuuri felt his heart painfully beat inside him, "Where are you taking me?"

Viktor dragged him to the attached room of his room—the place which Yuuri would later know was the equivalent of a nesting room for Alpha—a preparatory room for a rut when Viktor come of age.

It smelt of Viktor. Blue roses and sea breeze and an unfamiliar spice that is so uniquely Viktor.

Viktor pushed him to the bed.

"Viktor?" Yuuri is afraid, very afraid, near to tears.

"You're going to live here from now on." Viktor said, eyes still seeing something else entirely. Yuuri couldn't help but let a few stray down, overcome by fear, his instinct on alert and asking him to run.

The first sob comes—snapping Viktor from his train of thoughts. Viktor looked at him, horror coloring his eyes, suddenly pulling him again in an embrace that made him tremble even more.

The apologies came pouring but Yuuri can't hear them. He was stuck in a horror-stricken mindset, ready to faint from all the things that happened. The blackness consumed him as soon as he tires from crying.

When he came to, it was evening and his mother was beside him.

"Yuuri, I'm so glad you're okay." His mother worriedly fretted at him, he balls into himself, "What happened?"

"I… I don't want to play with Viktor anymore, Mommy." He said, remembering the incident.

"Why?" His mother looked confused, "Viktor was so nice. He brought you here all by himself and took care of you."

"He's scary, Mommy." He whispered, "He… he tried to… when I tried to leave… after Georgi… he tried to…"

"Oh, Yuuri," Hiroko sighed, pushing his bangs away from his eyes, "Don't be like that. Don't stop playing with Viktor just because he got angry. He explained to me what happened. Viktor looked apologetic, dear. He was crying as he brought you here. He doesn't want to lose you, Yuuri. Before you came, he doesn't want anything to do with anyone. Even if we are all here, he likely thinks you're all he has. Viktor… he's a lonely boy. You're his first friend and he thinks of you as someone important to him. He doesn't know how to share people who are important to him so he acted that way. Please don't stop being friends."

Yuuri clenches his eyes shut, feeling suddenly guilty at his refusal to be friends with Viktor anymore after hearing his mother's words.

 _He is a lonely boy._

 _Before you came, he doesn't want anything to do with anyone._

 _Even if we are all here, he likely thinks you're all he has._

"I'm sorry for saying things like that, Mommy." At seven, Yuuri understands what loneliness is. He was a shy boy who doesn't have many friends. Yuuko, although a friend, was an Alpha who couldn't always be with him. She's older and has things going on. Mari, his Alpha sister, refused to come to Russia, opting to finish middle school in Japan before uprooting her life from their hometown. He, on the other hand, is too young to have anything important to keep himself busy or make big decisions like his sister. He knows loneliness. It was a company he doesn't like to keep.

"Yuuri?" A quiet voice broke through the silence. Yuuri flinches at the voice but calms his heart enough to be able to look at the mournful look of the older boy. Yuuri's eyes watered at the fear pooling Viktor's eyes, the loneliness that is heavy and heart-wrenching. He sees the quiet plea of Viktor to be closer, sees the hesitance, sees the hopelessness.

He opens his arms to Viktor.

Viktor immediately run to him, eyes shining with tears, another set of apologies pouring out his lips. And this time, Yuuri heard.

Viktor was gentler with him afterwards.

ooo

It doesn't mean though it would be the last time that Viktor would lash out at anyone who would try to touch Yuuri.

ooo

"Yuuri." Viktor called from the car, waving at him as he got out of the large house. Yuuri beamed back at him, "What are you still doing here, Vitya? I thought you left already."

Viktor demanded to be called Vitya by him the morning after their fight those summer days ago. He says it calms him whenever he called his diminutive name.

"I was waiting for you, silly. It's your first day at class, right?" He nodded at the question and Viktor continues rapidly speaking, "Then I am going to accompany you! I don't want you to get lost or something."

"But Vitya, isn't your class starts at eight? It's already nine! I don't want you to get scolded." Yuuri panicked, running towards the car in hopes to lessen the tardiness of his friend even for just a few minute. Alphas in third grades have a special class created for them. It is an early education on their behaviour as Alpha—etiquette, discipline, and all things Alpha-related.

Omegas have their special class when they reach fourth grade—or so, Yuuri was briefed.

"It's okay, Yuuri!" Viktor was sporting the same kind of smile that always reassures Yuuri—the calming gentle heart shaped smile that Viktor seems so ready to give away. "I already told Deda about it. He looks ready to burst but that's normal. Deda always looks like he's ready to burst. It's kind of funny. But Grandma Lilia already took care of it."

"Oh, Vitya," Yuuri started, unsure, "I wouldn't get lost. I promise. Mommy and I had already gone there yesterday to familiarize it."

Viktor frowned, "You went there without me?"

"I… I didn't think you would want to."

Viktor opened the door of the car and pulled Yuuri in, sharply slamming the door behind the Omega. Yuuri surveyed the deepening frown of Viktor—so uncharacteristic for the bubbly Alpha to sport. It makes him look older. Like a beautiful prince with no heart.

It scares Yuuri to see such cold expression on a sunny face. It reminded him of that time.

"You should tell me where you are going next time, Yuuri." Viktor started carefully, sharply, "I don't want you getting ideas that I don't want to come along with you because I would go wherever if you ask me."

"Um…" Brown eyes met blue eyes hesitantly, searching for the semblance of warmth in them. It was faint at first but when he answered, the blues of Viktor melted with the warm gentleness Yuuri is so used to in the two months they knew each other, "I'm sorry about that, Vitya. I promise that I would always tell you when I'm going somewhere."

"That's so good to hear, Yuuri! It makes me very happy."

Yuuri smiled uncertainly.

Strange.

It almost felt like…

Yuuri shakes his head of his thoughts, appeasing Viktor even more when he takes his hand in his, kindly squeezing, "I'm glad you're happy."

ooo

Later that evening, Yuuri confided to his mother of Viktor's strange behaviour. But Hiroko only assured him that Viktor was only upset at the thought that he was still uncomfortable around him.

"You're his only friend, Yu-chan." His mother reminded him, "Of course, he'll be upset with you not telling him where you would go. Alphas get protective over Omegas."

It wasn't until he was in high school he learnt that Alphas only get protective with _their_ Omega. But that's a lesson for later—years later. One all too late to actually change anything.

Ooo

Yuuri doesn't mention to his mother that Viktor has taken the tendency to call him his Omega when they're alone.

Ooo

At eight, Yuuri finally met Viktor's parents.

It was a simple Sunday morning. Viktor has insisted on using his lap for a makeshift pillow because Yuuri was not in the mood for playing around and Viktor was devastated enough for Yuuri to feel guilty and offer to read a book with him. Viktor doesn't read though—he observes Yuuri in his position instead, much like a hawk watching but with more softness, more affection, more something young kids do not understand yet.

"Father and mother are going home today." The silence was broken with the words because Viktor never like the quiet—even if he had lived in solitude most of his young life. Yuuri paused at his reading, lowering the book to offer an expression, "Aren't you excited?"

"No." Viktor's lips dipped down, "Mother said I'm going to have a little brother. I don't want a little brother though."

"But Vitya, having a little brother is good. Being an only child can get pretty lonely."

"I have you! So I'll never get lonely." Viktor points out, Yuuri felt himself redden at the words but doesn't let it bother him much. Yuuri combs Viktor's ever growing hair gently, relaxing the pouting Alpha, "But it's different, Vitya. Siblings are there for you. They would always be by your side no matter what. And they would love you forever even if you get in trouble."

"But we are forever, Yuuri. _I_ love you forever! And you do too, right? That's why I don't need a sibling for me to love and be love. You're all that matter to me."

Words woven beautifully—scaling into something beyond logic, creating promises and cementing future. Yuuri should have known better but he was young. He doesn't take Viktor's words seriously. They were just children. What is love anyway? What is Viktor's kind of love?

Surely, it was the friendship kind he felt.

"I love you too, Vitya." Yuuri has never seen such a beautiful smile in his life but Viktor made it seem simple to create a curve that happy.

The moment was shattered when they were both called by a maid, ushering Viktor to get dressed properly to greet his parents. But Viktor doesn't let his hand go so the maid is force to dress them both up.

Before Yuuri knew what was happening, the front door opens to reveal an older version of Viktor and a beautiful man with long blond hair carrying a bundle. Yuuri guessed it was the little brother.

"Vitya." The blond man called, Viktor beamed at him, running for a hug. "Mother!"

That man must be Katyusha then. Katyusha handed the baby quickly to catch his first son, spinning them around for good measure with a flourish that is so obviously genetic.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Vitya." Viktor's smile only widen at the words before hugging his father too.

"Is that my little brother?" Curiously, he peered at the sleeping bundle. The same golden crown of his mother immediately caught his attention. He wrinkles his nose at the appearance of it. He wanted golden hair too. He got silver instead.

"His name is Yuri."

"Yuri! Like my Yuuri?" Confusion washes over the two adults before Viktor dragged Yuuri forward and presented him so joyously to them. "This is my Yuuri, mother, father. Since my little brother's name is like my Yuuri, then I wouldn't mind having him around."

Yuuri blushed at the stares of Viktor's parents, eyes gazing shyly downwards.

Ivan let out a chuckle, "What a wonderful coincidence!"

"Will he be a Nikiforov?" Viktor asks as they walk to the dining hall, hands clutching Yuuri's. Katyusha's smile strained a little, knowing full well the implication of his son's words.

"No." He shook his head, "Yuri will be a Plisetsky."

"Like the brother of grandfather?" Katyusha nodded his head, humming softly to his newborn. Yuuri tilts his head, "Why is Yuri going to be a Plisetsky?"

Ivan smiled at the child, "It's a bothersome tradition of the main family. Yuri is an Omega that's why he'll be a Plisetsky. I was fighting my father to abandon such awful tradition but he insisted."

"When I become the Head Alpha of the family, all my children will be a Nikiforov regardless of their second gender!" Viktor declared chivalrously, innocently.

"That's so cool, Vitya!" Yuuri beamed.

"I'm glad you think so, Yuuri. I'm doing it for you!"

Yuuri smiled, flattered, "Thank you."

Ivan and Katyusha exchanged looks when they heard Viktor before looking at the two children, hands entwined, happily chatting away.

"You are the child of Hiroko and Toshiya, yes?" Ivan asked Yuuri. Yuuri nodded at the question, "I… I have been living here with them for more than four months now, Sir. Thank you for taking us under your wing."

"You are a very beautiful child." Katyusha complimented causing Yuuri to blush and for Viktor to take the chance to praise even more, "Isn't he, Mother? He is really smart too. He always reminds me to behave and is always there for me. His eyes are so pretty too. That's natural because he's my Yuuri, after all!"

"You like Yuuri, yes?" Viktor looked aghast at the question, "Like? Mother, I love him! Like this big!"

Viktor stretched his arms until he is straining, as if not satisfied to the length of his demonstration. "It's bigger than this but I can't seem to stretch anymore."

Yuuri tittered in grace, used to Viktor's strange antics.

"Hmmm." Ivan hummed in contemplation, "Yuuri, will you join us in eating dinner? Bring your parents too."

"Oh! But that would be too intrusive, Sir!" Yuuri fretted but Ivan shook his head, "It won't be. You're family, after all."

Yuuri blinked before bowing politely, "Thank you, Sir. It would be an honor."

Viktor's parents are so nice, Yuuri thinks, they think of their employees as family.

Dinner with the main family was pressuring, to say the least. Yuuri was seated next to Viktor who refused to let him sit anywhere else but beside him. To his left were his mother and father who are facing Viktor's grandparents. Viktor's father was at the head chair, Katyusha was to his left next to Viktor's maternal grandparents.

"Thank you for inviting us, Sir Ivan." Toshiya smiled, bowing in his seat, showing submission to the stronger Alpha. Ivan dismissed the bow, opting for a more lax atmosphere, "You don't have to do that, Toshiya. You're family."

Toshiya tilted his head, "Uh… what does that mean?"

Ivan slides his gaze towards the children, every adult following the motion. A sense of realization settled in everyone, staring at Viktor's happy demeanor.

"I want my son to be happy." Ivan said carefully, "And your son seems to do that."

"But they're too young to understand anything." Hiroko politely intervened, "Vicchan might become furious if he was suddenly tied down."

Katyusha has the look of the past when he spoke, "Vitya won't. When a Nikiforov sets their mind to something, they won't stop to get it."

"We understand." Toshiya spoke, glancing at his only Omega son, "But isn't it too soon to tell them?"

"Give the Omega at least until he was older." Yakov finally spoke, intimidating gaze falling on his son-in-law, Ivan smiled at him, "Like how your engagement was finally settled with my son when he was out of elementary, Ivan."

"Okay then." Ivan agreed, "Like before."

Viktor was intently listening, pleased at hearing the discourse.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was none the wiser.

ooo

TBC… So I'mma just leave it here. I will update like I don't know. I'm a Senior and has thesis but eh. XD. Anyway, **review!**

Also this is for you. You know who you are, you. You had given me a yandere chance fic. So, well, I am obsessed with yanderes. XD

Also, I know Katyusha is a girl's name but eh.

Also, can anyone recommend a yandere!Victor fic? One that scares everyone but Yuuri remains blissfully oblivious until the end? Or even just yandere!Victor fics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** If I Told You It Was More Than Love

 **Pairing:** Viktuuri, Otayuri

 **Summary:** All his life, Yuuri was never given a choice by the Nikiforov family or the world.

 **Note:** Lol. I'm sorry for the late update. I will say it now, I am a Senior in Uni and has a thesis in her hands. So update will be random. Because my life has no pattern now, only scribbles because Uni is hell. And I lack sleep.

Also, Viktor is two years older than Yuuri here.

ooo

At nine, Yuuri's freedom was controlled. It wasn't noticeable at first. As a kid, being told to do something is quite normal. Although, in retrospect, he should have known that doing chores is very much different from what people are asking from him.

It started simply when his room isn't in the same vicinity of his parents anymore.

"Moving? Why?" He asked while his mother packed his things and the maids moved them to a room far from where they are. His mother only smiled at him gently, comfortingly, a foreboding curve that entails so much more, "Sir Ivan requested of it. Only the best for you, darling."

"He is so kind, isn't he?" His father chimed, ruffling his hair. Yuuri only got to nod, not knowing what to say. If the master of the house demands of it, why should he oppose? It would only hurt his parents if he did, right?

Moving to a room just across Viktor's was not a thought-provoking one. His mother already explained that it was Viktor's father who wished of it. He did not think of it farther. Anyhow, it made Viktor extremely happy. If Viktor is happy, he would not see him angry. If he was not angry, then he would not be scared of him.

Scary Viktor isn't someone he would want to see again. Anyway, who was even afraid of their own friend? He felt bad being scared of Viktor.

The second subtle change to his freedom was his lack of privacy. Not that he noticed it much. Since befriending Viktor, he was kind of always there with him and Yuuri doesn't think of it as breaching, more like having a company to avoid loneliness, more like little children clinging to one another in a world full of adult.

Viktor did like sleeping with him in the same bed. It wasn't a surprise that since he moved across the hall, Viktor would find every chance and make every excuse just to be with him.

"I've got a nightmare, Yuuri." He would say most days because Viktor is the kind of boy who would actually had nightmares of abandonment, "I dreamt that you disappear. I would die if you did."

He was the kind of boy who means what he says. It terrifies Yuuri sometimes how much Viktor would easily say things that means so much in context. It terrifies Yuuri sometimes that Viktor and everyone else in the world think of him as Viktor's only friend—like if he did disappear, if he did leave, Viktor would die and it would be all his fault.

So, every night when Viktor got nightmares and he looks honestly scared and lost, Yuuri would open his door and drag him to his bed, hug him tightly until Viktor's breathing evens and he has the slightest of smile on his face.

Yuuri doesn't think of it much when the night comes and he doesn't sleep without Viktor or in the morning when he lives it with Viktor. The permanent figure of the Alpha in his life is the one thing that fooled him into thinking it was alright to lose sight of what little privacy he has.

The third subtle thing was the one thing he sometimes notices but never gives much thought on it. He doesn't have any friends from his grade nor from any other levels except the ones Viktor introduced him to.

Yuuri knew the extent of the relationship of Viktor with the other kids. Viktor doesn't see them as more than the children of the business partners of his parents. If Yuuri doesn't know Viktor personally, he would have been misled into thinking that Viktor is actually friends with them.

When in reality, he was Viktor's only friend. Viktor always loves reminding him that on days he seems extra bothered by Chris' friendly attitude towards him, or Georgi's gentlemanly ways, or Mila's teasing persona.

The three are the only ones he can interact to. Not that he has much of a choice—the other kids avoid him like a plague. But when it gets to him—like really gets to him—he would say something to Viktor about the avoidance of the other kids because sometimes it would be nice too to be look at by others like he did not steal someone precious from them.

"Don't cry, Yuuri." Viktor would whisper, wiping his sad tears away, "You don't need them anyway. You are much better compared to them. That is why they avoid you. They don't want to be deemed garbage standing next to you. Forget about them. All you have to think about is me. The only one that really matter here is us—just the two of us."

Comforts like this from Viktor are draining. It made Yuuri really think hard and made him agree somewhat to Viktor's words. If the other kids don't like him, that's fine. Viktor is there with him anyway. And Viktor is the only one to show such raw happiness just being with him. Viktor _is_ his only friend.

It warmed his heart. In all the wrong kind of ways. But he doesn't know that. He'll never know that.

Because, somehow, Viktor gets to him—like really gets to him—more than he was willing to admit.

ooo

"He looks so grumpy." Viktor commented as he sat on his throne, the big red cushioned chair in his room, as he observes Yuuri and his little brother interact. Yuuri threw him a smile as he rocks little Yuri in his arms, "He looks angelic."

"More angelic than me?" Viktor asked with a downward dip of his lips. Yuuri chuckled, "He's a baby, Vitya. He looks like a cherub."

"What about me then?"

Yuuri coos at Yuri who squirmed in his hold, trying to get away from the older Omega. Yuuri set down Yuri and looks at Viktor again, "You look like a king, Vitya. Fit to rule the whole world."

Viktor's smile is pleased and beautiful, assuring Yuuri that he said the right things, "Would you be my queen if I were the king?"

"If you would allow." Yuuri said, scratching the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed at the prospect of being queen next to a king like Viktor. Rulers like Viktor deserve beautiful queens that look like an angel. He quickly turn at little Yuri who was gibbering away at a stuffed cat.

Queens as beautiful as Yuri is.

"That's out of the question, Yuuri." Viktor tuts, smiling widely at him, the heart-shaped kind that could melt hearts, "You would be my queen whether or not people would allow it."

"That's…" Yuuri trailed off, not knowing what to follow after. Viktor looked so peaceful, so calm, so confident, like a knife just sitting on a table.

"I love you, after all." Viktor said, still smiling. Yuuri forgets all about his metaphor, smiling warmly at Viktor, "I love you too, Vitya."

Love. That thing shouldn't be thrown so carelessly around. But how would Yuuri know? He was a child who doesn't know any better.

He wasn't sly like Viktor.

ooo

Viktor has a funny way of making his mark. Yuuri would not get it but Viktor is imprinting him in the cruelest of ways. It was brainwashing at most, if people would know what he whisper to Yuuri at night. It was a type of conditioning that make Yuuri _want_ and _need_ Viktor's presence in the vicinity.

It was basic knowledge used all too cleverly by an Alpha child.

Viktor would spend all his hours with Yuuri—talk to him about things that are darker in thoughts, sweeter in the reflection of actions, like a cool ice on melting lava.

And then he would disappear. Without a word. Without warning.

On nights Viktor would not come in his room, Yuuri would be restless and he wouldn't get any sleep. And he would only ever calm down when he finds himself in front of Viktor's room, knocking and entering, and tucking himself next to the still body of the Alpha.

He doesn't see Viktor's smile because he was tired and ready to let slumber consume him. But Viktor would turn around, spoon him, and that's all it takes to make him dream.

Viktor is cruel like that.

And Yuuri?

Yuuri is just too damn… gullible.

ooo

The first time it happened, it was right after Yuuri's birthday.

They spent the whole day together—like they usually do in the normal, occasion-less days. Viktor has just learnt the concept of imprinting the other day. And though his fellow Alphas all cringed at the idea of getting cooties from Omegas, he was fascinated at the thought that maybe, just maybe, there is a biological way to make Yuuri want him too—need him as much as he needed him.

His teacher said that there had been cases of accidental imprinting. Many childhood pair of friends of Alpha and Omega were so close to each other that they ended up putting imprint on each other that only mated pair should have. Half of the cases were stop through distancing—years apart before they were allowed to meet again to fully shake the imprint and return their biological makeup to normal, non-independent to the other.

Half were force to marry each other because it physically and psychologically pains them to be apart. Omegas are especially weak to the sudden imbalance of their makeup, often getting nightmares, anxiety attacks—and to worst cases, coughing blood violently unless the Alpha is near them. Ages from 7-10 were the ones that should be taken extra care of since their body wasn't meant for imprinting yet.

Viktor beamed at the idea. Actually preened at the lesson, too pleased to notice anything else. He couldn't wait to test this so called imprinting theory.

So on Yuuri's birthday, he smoldered the Omega with lots of affections—gave him his undivided attention, played with him until they were so exhausted that they fell asleep under their favorite tree—and if only he could at that young age, he would have given Yuuri the world. Anything Yuuri want. Anything Yuuri need. He would offer.

Viktor has a hard time separating himself from Yuuri. He knew he was imprinted. Imprinting is a gradual process between an Alpha and an Omega that took place when the two are always together, making as much skin contact until they were able to complete a scenting process and the biological makeup deemed the other as their mate and become dependent on the other for the same warmth, presence, and scent.

Yuuri had imprinted him for a long time now. And he wonders if Yuuri is the same. His teacher said there can be one-sided imprinting. And he desperately hopes that it wasn't the case.

So while Yuuri sleeps under the shade, Viktor disappears. Hours later, Yuuri woke up to a cold empty space, an ache in his chest, and an uncomfortable ballooning feeling in his stomach—as if he's ready to explode.

"Vitya?" He calls but no one answers him. The balloon in his stomach grew to his chest and he finds breathing difficult. There was never a moment anymore that he wakes up alone. And it is a scary thing. A terrible thing. To suddenly feel empty spaces beside you, what a horrible thing to experience.

He doesn't see Viktor for a few days.

And for the first three days, he was doing fine—the ache in his chest can be ignored with chores and homework and by little Yuri who wouldn't let go of him once he saw him.

The fourth day was unkind. The small ache in his chest began to fester, affecting his thought process. He would suddenly smell Viktor but whenever he turns around, he was not there. Sometimes, he deludes himself into thinking that Viktor is with him and he would call his name and talk before stopping because the Alpha was _not there_.

The fifth day was cruel. He lost appetite after being turn away by the maid when he tries to enter Viktor's room, only to be told that Viktor doesn't want any visitor.

On the sixth day, he doesn't eat. He doesn't get out of bed. He felt weak. Breathing is harder. He hears Viktor's voice just outside his room, talking so happily and he wanted to crawl out of bed and be near Viktor, be by Viktor's side.

On the seventh day, the dark thoughts get to him. Viktor was the only other Alpha he interacts regularly and the rejection of Viktor, refusing to see him, send his mind reeling down until his spirit is on the ground, extracting early signs of anxiety.

 _He doesn't want you anymore._

 _You're useless._

 _You don't deserve someone as great as Viktor._

 _Viktor doesn't love you._

The unkind words his mind feeds him make him grip his hair tightly, wanting to make them stop. What if it's the truth? He learnt that certain Alphas avoid certain Omegas because they physically can't stand them—smell, appearance, everything about Omegas they don't like would send them running away. What if Viktor doesn't like him and can't stand his presence? Was he annoying? Clingy? Too anxious?

Yuuri gets the little energy he has and weakly walked across the hall, knocking on Viktor's door and calling. He needs to see his Alpha.

"Vitya?" He calls and then calls again but the same silence met him. The first tear slid down his cheek and he couldn't breathe—like his chest is rejecting the air—body aching, searching. The pain doesn't stop until he drags himself to his bedroom and sleep. And even then the uncomfortableness of being alone made him restless. The thoughts weren't kind either—they continue to plague his mind until he was physically doubling, aching and hurting, searching for a familiar warmth, for a calming scent.

He doesn't see Viktor until ten days later.

And when he did, he doesn't let Viktor's hand go for the same amount of days the Russian Alpha vanished.

Viktor _preened_ at the result.

ooo

Chris was Viktor's oldest acquaintance. Even older than his cousin Georgi. He knew him since he was five. The Giacometti family was what Viktor can only define as friendly—honest to God just friendly, no ulterior motives attach. It was a refreshing sight from someone who got kidnapped more often than he could count in his little hands.

The kidnappings eventually stop when he was six. He doesn't know what happened back then but ever since the Giacometti got involved, everything was peaceful again in his life.

It was only natural for him to feel like he needed to acquaint with people who can give him peace. Chris was a cheerful person—still is. But there is an awestruck look in his eyes that made Viktor uncomfortable. He had seen it before.

He wouldn't like to get to know someone who looks like he was ready to worship the ground he walks on.

So Chris was Viktor's oldest acquaintance because he doesn't pass to being a friend. And even when the awestruck faded from Chris' eyes, replaced by the friendliness he associates with the Giacometti, Chris doesn't evolve from being an acquaintance to a friend.

And nobody did.

Of course, until the Katsuki came to his life and drag a Katsuki Yuuri with them.

ooo

Yuri is two years old and he knows his big brother doesn't like him. He doesn't understand at first. And whenever he asks Yuuri, the other would simply furrow his brow, chuckle at the silliness of his question, "Vitya doesn't dislike you, Yuratchka. You're his only little brother. He loves you very much."

He almost thinks so too. Yuuri's voice is so soothing, so truthful that it makes him want to believe whatever he says.

But then he would ask Viktor, "Do you love me, big brother?"

And the answer's always the same, "Not as much as Yuuri."

ooo

He was ten when the inevitable happened.

"Yura, come here, don't go crawling under the slides, you'll get very dirty." Yuuri chided, taking the smaller Omega under the slides. Viktor has not been present lately. Ever since he stepped unto middle school, Viktor has been very busy with things Yuuri can't wrap his head around. But he never fails to sleep in his room, the only other time he can see the Alpha nowadays.

Yuri struggles in his hold, trying to break free, "Let me go, stupid."

"That's bad, Yura." Yuuri sighed, embracing the toddler even more, only letting go when the Omega bit the skin of his arm. Yuuri yowled at the searing pain, jolting the younger child.

"Yura, that hurt." Yuuri softly scolded, voice softening even more at the guilty expression of the younger Yuri. Yuri took the bitten arm and placing a kiss on it, the way Yuuri would do with him whenever he gets a scratch from running around—the pain doesn't go away but it was miraculously lessened like the kiss was magical itself.

When they both settle down from playing, Yuri looks at the older Omega seriously. Yuuri gives him a curious stare, "Yes, Yura?"

"Are you going to marry my brother?" Yuri finally asks because whenever Viktor felt like reading to him, Viktor would tell him his future plans with Yuuri after every fantasy book he read. He probably lost count of the multiple wedding plans Viktor gushes to him or the different names he would like his pups to have. Viktor thinks he doesn't understand them but Yuri was still a Nikiforov even if he was an Omega, and Nikiforovs are smart in nature.

Yuuri is startled by the thought. He never once thinks of it, deeming it a matter too mature for his age. But if he was being honest to the question, he would like to marry Viktor someday.

"I don't know…" He said instead, biting his bottom lip, "If… if Vitya would like to marry me, then I would marry him. People often said that Vitya was the ideal Alpha. And… and sometimes, my mother and all the other maids would tease me that I would be Vitya's bride someday that's why I should learn all the ethics and manners of being a perfect Omega."

Viktor did say that he was the only Alpha who would see something in him. And Yuuri believes him. Who would see him as anything more than ordinary? Viktor would.

He says he was beautiful even if Yuuri believes he was not. It would be nice if Viktor would think of him as beautiful for the rest of their lives. It's nice hearing it from Viktor—he sounds adamant about it.

"But would you like to marry him?" Yuri asks again because it seems like Yuuri would only marry Viktor if he was ask, like his only option was to say yes, like he was programmed into pleasing his brother by the world.

Yuuri hesitates for a moment before nodding, "I would. He is the only Alpha who would be able to appreciate someone as ordinary as me. And it would be an honor. The other Omegas in my class would swoon whenever they see Viktor and tells me that I am lucky to have him. So I definitely would."

"If some other Alpha would like to marry you, would you?" Yuri further questioned and Yuuri tilts his head, looking lost, as if it was absurd that another Alpha would like him enough to marry him.

"Oh no," Yuuri shook his head, hands clasping tight on the railings of the swing, "I would not. Viktor would be angry."

"Stupid." It was the only thing he could say to the older Omega because Yuri thinks it was a hopeless case and he wished he was an Alpha instead because maybe Yuuri would have been given a much wider choice than only Viktor.

"I want to go home." Yuri muttered, opening his arms for Yuuri to pick him up. Yuuri smiled at him, kissing his temple, "Yes, yes. It would be wise too. Your parents would be coming home and they would be hosting a party too. Do you know why, Yura?"

Yuri shook his head, ears pressed on Yuuri's chest, the heartbeat of the older Omega lulling him to sleep. Yuuri hummed, "I wonder what it was for."

Their trek home was short, the playground being in the large estate of the Nikiforovs. They were greeted by fussy maids and butlers who ushered them in, telling Yuuri to get himself ready for the party as they took the sleeping toddler from him.

"Do you know what the party is for, Toris-san?" Yuuri asked the Beta who looks at him with a confused expression, "Master Viktor didn't tell you?"

"Vitya seemed so busy lately. Was it because of the party?"

Toris nodded, "He worked hard putting this together. This has been a tradition in the Nikiforov."

"A tradition? Of having a party?"

"Not just a party. A very, very important party." Toris smiled at Yuuri, "Aren't you excited for it?"

Before Yuuri could reply, Viktor was suddenly bounding towards him, taking his hand in his and kissing his cheek, "Yuuri! I miss you so much. Why aren't you dress yet? The party is going to start soon."

"Umm… I was playing with Yura. I'm sorry I'm not dressed yet. I'll be going to my room to get ready." Yuuri uttered, Viktor nodded his head, "You should hurry then. I already chose a pair for you so we could match."

Viktor left him as soon as he entered his bedroom, promising him to see him later in the party. Yuuri wore the suit Viktor picked and quickly headed to the already bustling party.

When he entered the ball room, half the crowd fell silent while the other half buzzes with words, all staring at him. He felt like crawling away, face reddening, unease settling in his stomach.

Was he ruining the party?

"Yuuri!" Viktor hurried to him, taking his hand once more, "Let's go to my parents. Your parents are also at the front. They're going to announce something. Aren't you excited?"

People keep asking him that. Why would he be excited? Was there something he does not know?

"Ah, it's been a long time Yuuri." Ivan ruffles his hair and he smiled up at him, Katyusha put down Yuri, who immediately went over to Yuuri, and kissed his temple as a greeting.

The people watched the interaction between the two families.

Ivan stood up from his seat as Yuuri and Viktor settled in their chairs, Yuri sitting on Yuuri's lap, refusing to leave. Ivan brought his flute up, tapping it lightly, commanding the entire room into silence.

"Thank you all for coming to this very important event that my son, Viktor," At his name, he stood up and bowed at the crowd before settling back down, a large smile in his face, "had prepared. As you all know, it has been a tradition in our family that an Alpha would threw a party to present their chosen Omega before the rest of the family and close friends. Viktor?"

Ivan set the eyes and ears of the audience to Viktor who regally stood up again, "I know that this is too early for me to be choosing an Omega mate."

Omega mate? Yuuri looked to Viktor who looked back at him, smilingly.

"But I am sure you know how much I love him. That's why I'm going to announce it earlier than planned. I am sure you understand the depth of my love for him." Viktor said, ushering Yuuri to stand up as well, confusing Yuuri even more, but, whilst Yuri was still in his arms, he stood up, not knowing what else to do. Yuri buried his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck, tightly closing his eyes.

"I present you my Omega mate, Katsuki Yuuri."

What? Yuuri turned to Viktor who was basking in the enthusiasm of the crowd.

"Wa-wait." He said, "What do you mean, Vitya?"

"Yuuri." His mother smiled at him brightly, with a hint of uncertainty but at the young age, Yuuri never saw the hesitation, just the brightness of Hiroko's smile, "From now on, you're going to be Viktor's fiancé. Isn't that exciting?"

"What's a fiancé, Mommy?" He asked confusedly.

"It means that someday you and Viktor would be like Mommy and Daddy."

"Like you and Daddy?"

"It means you and I are getting married someday, Yuuri. Aren't you happy?"

"Married?"

"Hmm!" Viktor hummed sagely, "When two persons loves each other, they would get married someday and build their own family. You love me, right, Yuuri?"

Yuuri swallowed. He doesn't understand. Not any of the things that are happening right now. But Viktor looks so happy. And everyone too. They look ecstatic. And they're expecting him to answer positively.

And if Viktor ask him to marry him, Yuuri would, right?

Yuuri swallowed before answering.

"I… I do. Of course, I do." It was the right answer it seems because Viktor threw himself at him and his parents were smiling so widely and Viktor's parents look pleased and the other people in the house look like it was the best news they heard.

Should ten years olds know what love means? He doesn't know. But it seems like love makes everyone happy when you say the right answer.

TBC…

Well, I tried. XD. Alright, review, guys!

Sorry for the grammar error. :3


End file.
